History of Morytania
This page documents the history and power structure of Morytania (pronounced MOHR-ee-TEY-nee-ah), previous and current. This page mainly focuses on Vampyric events. Note: Many vital parts of this page are missing from this list, please help add anything beneficial for this page. Please, feel free to post if you find anything missing. The Fourth Age *Year 1777: Abraham Stoker becomes the vampyric patriarch of the Lycros Coven. *Year 1835: The Bloodcry Wars begin. *Year 1967: The Bloodcry Wars end. The Fifth Age *'24th of November '12'. The barrier on the Salve is corrupted, breaking its effect. The Cult of Darkness is believed to be behind it. Many vampyres begin crossing at random. *'28th of November '12'. The House of Varré return. *'15th of December '12'. The Nourom Coven resurfaces. *'1st of January '13'. Civil war breaks out between covens Draculea and Foryx against House of Varré due to an assassination attempt by Alucard on Klaus Nourom and Olrun Varré. Olrun Varré and Klaus Nourom make a marriage contract and begin plans for conquering Morytania. *'4th of January '13'. The Nourom Coven takes control of Paterdomus. *'19th of January '13'. The Salve War occurs and the Salve barrier renewed. *'22nd of January '13'. House of Varré move a large force of Vyrewatch guards and human slaves to the mines in the south on Nakoma's approval and begin occupation. They immediately begin extraction of required ores for weaponry and armour required for a large-scale war. *'24th of January '13'. The Skalov Family break from House of Varré and join Draculea. Olrun Varré declares Lark Skalov an outlaw along with Alucard Draculea. *'30th of January, '13'. House of Varré begin rennovations of their occupied territory. Canifis undergoes the most change with heavily-armed Vyrewatch securing the area, the tavern rebuilt and fire-proofed, black and gold banners strung up, and a large guillotine with a silvthril-edged blade set up on a platform in the square. Several decapitated heads on pikes adorn the northern entrance, all facing the direction of Castle Draculea. *'1st of February '13'. House of Varré begin to occupy Barrows and Mort'ton, also setting up high-ranking Governors to rule each of their occupied territories. *'8th of Febuary '13'. Klaus Nourom and Olrun Varré claim regent-rulership over Morytania under Drakan, becoming Olrun, Empress Regent of the Dominion and Klaus, Lord Regent of the Sanguine Fields. *'13th of Febuary '13'. Adrijana Vaeyl secures the Slayer Tower from Draculea for the House of Varré. *'14th of Febuary '13'. Klaus Nourom, Lord Regent of the Sanguine Fields, appears to be slain in an apparent peace offering to the rest of Morytania. The only evidence of this is a bloody Blisterwood stake at the sight of the crime and the rumour of five wounds in the body. The funeral is private and his body is moved to a tomb on the Varré Estate. *'18th of February '13'. Lothorian Foryx and Alucard Draculea pledge their loyalty to Olrun Varré as the Regent-Ruler of Morytania. *'19th of February '13'. Klaus Nourom returns. His death was a bluff in order for Olrun to gain the loyalties of traitorous covens and vampyres and as this was accomplished, he returns to his rightful position as Lord Regent. *'''21st of February '13. '''Olrun Varré gives birth to twins Klaus Viktor Varré II, Viscount of the Eastern Shores, Seneschal of Meiyerditch, and Maximilian Ilaryi Varré, Baron of the Western Marches. The Council of Covens The Council of Covens was a council made up of two members of each prominent coven in Morytania. The purpose of this council was to create a meeting area in which covens could discuss political events in a peaceful and organised manner and vote upon future progress. The following covens had seats at the council: *House of Varré, represented by Olrun Varré-Nourom, Hawke Varré, Klaus Nourom. *The Vaeyl Coven, represented by Charo Vaeyl *The Draculea Coven, represented by Alucard Draculea *The Foryx Coven, represented by Lothorian Foryx *The Nourom Coven, represented by Taralani Nourom, Felson Nourom. Shortly after the formation of the council, the Draculea and Foryx covens were barred from having seats and their leaders condemned as outlaws due to their assassination attempt on Klaus Nourom. The council dispersed due to it being unneeded once the civil war broke out. Coven Banners Varre house banner.jpg|House of Varré Coven banner.jpg|The Nourom Coven Draculea Skalov banner.jpg|The Draculea-Skalov Coven Foryx Coven banner.jpg|The Foryx Coven Category:In-Character History Category:Morytania Category:Vampyre